


Secrets

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fear of Discovery, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***Somewhat of a sequel to Starlight*** </p><p>Newt and Thomas' relationship seems stronger every day. Except that only they know about it. But when Gally and Newt get into a fight, could Thomas bring the whole masquerade down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people liked Starlight (which touched my heart, thank you sincerely), and I enjoyed writing it, so I figured a part two was in order! (Don't worry if you haven't read Starlight, you don't need to to understand this one)  
> You will also notice I tweeked somethings, so, if you're like "Well that's not quite right," that's because I changed it for plot purposes!   
> ***I own nothing and no one, just the idea!*

Thomas smiled over, straining through the darkness of the night to look at Newt's beautiful brown eyes. Newt glanced up at him and gave a slight half smile, "What ya lookin' at?" 

"What do you think?" he whispered with a smirk, leaning in for another kiss, their soft laughter not ceasing as their lips met. The slight buzz tickled Thomas' lips in a way he had come accustomed to. 

They'd been together for about a week and a half now and things had been crazy. Thomas and Minho saved Alby, Gally went missing and came back again, Alby recovered and the girl spoke to him in his mind. But today was a day of relative calm, or at least it had been, heavy stars and a full moon hung over them. The cool air enough to make them comfortable snuggled together, but not needing to be. 

And even within those past couple crazy days, they found their time together. They always did. 

Thomas rolled over, on top of Newt. He gave a smile and searched those smiling eyes, "You're gorgeous, ya know." 

Newt's cheeks burned briefly before he put his hand on Thomas' face and pushed slightly, "Oh hush, ya cheesy shank," he said through bubbly laughter. Thomas did the same before swiftly snatching Newt's hand and pinning it down, "Am I supposed to lie?" he asked with a smug smirk. 

Newt gave him a defiant half smirk, playful and dangerous and captivating all at once. "You're suppos' to tell the truth, not that romancy, lyin' crap." 

Thomas kissed from Newt's left cheek to his lips before pulling back to look at him, "Well to me, you're gorgeous. And I love you," he whispered, Newt's softening features drawing him in. 

"I love ya, too, Tommy," he whispered, trying to sound unaffected by his emotions but tripped over the simple sentence all the same. 

Sure, it was a secret. They were in The Glade; the reaction from the others would be unpredictable and could very well be quite negative. In many fearful scenarios Thomas had dreamt up, Alby had separated them and they faced constant, and in some cases, violent harassment. Thomas wouldn't risk Newt having to go through that. 

But secret or not, their love was something beautiful and special and deep and damn, it wasn't going anywhere. 

***

When morning rolled around, Thomas awoke alone- besides Chuck shaking him awake, of course. He was used to that, Newt always left after Thomas drifted off. No matter how he tried, the Runner just could not outlast that boy. 

They made their way to breakfast, finding Newt there. Together, eventually joined by Minho, they all sat at a table. Newt and Thomas were directly across from each other. Chuck at Thomas' side and Minho at Newt's. As they ate and laughed and joked and whatnot, Thomas would stretch his leg out and gently nudge Newt's. To which Newt did it right back. 

Newt and Thomas slipped off quickly, Thomas would have to be heading into The Maze soon. The found a quite, isolated spot and stood together, hand-in-hand, "You're gonna be careful," Newt said, trying to look stern and angry, but genuine concern overpowered his features. 

Thomas nodded, "Of course, I have a date tonight, after all," he said with a wink before giving Newt a kiss, "I'm gonna go grab some water and then head out." he said, walking off. 

He and Minho stood around, sipping on their glasses as they waited for the Doors to open when suddenly Chuck came hobbling over, "Gally!" he wheezed, "He's picking a fight with Newt!" 

Thomas was walking that way before he knew it. 

Gally and Newt stood, staring each other down, "I said enough, Gally." Newt growled. 

"I heard you," Gally hissed, "but I also saw you and him!" he yelled, suddenly pointing at Thomas. 

Several Gladers took notice and suspicion, watching in curiosity. Newt recoiled for about half a second, "I don't know what you're talking about," he snapped, sounding not at all ferocious. 

Gally glared and stomped towards, "I saw you and him, awfully close," he said, announcing it, "hand-in-hand, even. And ya know what? You love him, you're just as bad as that shank; you're just as dangerous to us as he is." he growled, shoving Newt back. 

Somewhere off in the distance, Thomas heard Alby yell, but he was already on Gally. He grabbed two fistfuls of Gally's shirt and pulled him in close, "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Thomas growled. 

Gally grabbed Thomas' wrist and shoved him off, "What? Don't want me touching your beloved boyfriend?" 

Gally barely got the words out before Thomas' fist connected with Gally's jaw. Thomas knew this wasn't exactly helping them keep their secret, but at this point, he didn't care. Gally sprang up and lunged at him and before Thomas knew it, the two of them were brawling. A couple of blood and bruises later, most of which belonged to Gally, strong hands were ripping Thomas off. 

Alby shoved Thomas back, sending him stumbling on his heels and almost falling. Minho threw Gally back, everyone stopping. Thomas felt much more gentle hands on his back, knowing they belonged to Newt. Alby looked around and grunted in frustration, "What in the hell!?" he roared. 

"Those two," Gally spat through blood sprinkled lips, "they're together or something!" 

Now that the commotion had settled down, Thomas had a chance to be embarrassed. Alby looked confused and looked over at them, "Really?" 

Thomas looked to Newt, whose eyes had nervously fluttered down. He was unsure, so was Thomas. Neither knew what to do, but denying it seemed pointless. Thomas bit his lip, chewing on it for a moment before nodding, reaching over and taking Newt's hand. With burning cheeks, Thomas dared to look around. Chuck was just staring agape, Minho stood with crossed arms and wide eyes, Alby had a similar expression, but more confused. Gally just looked at Alby, waiting for punishment; basically all Gladers were silent and surprised. 

Alby looked at Newt for a moment, Newt just found Alby's surprised gaze and gave a slight shrug. Alby nodded, thinking, "Well I didn't see that coming," he said. 

Thomas' heart was racing, but calmed with Alby's next words, "Well... Good for you guys, then." he said with a little smile. 

Minho nodded and clasped Thomas' shoulder. Chuck just clapped stupidly. The Gladers smiled and nodded, some looked confused and some just shook their heads. But the majority approved. Gally, of course, didn't. "You're kidding?" he asked with a spiteful, "I know you saw, Thomas, Alby. I know it. And you're going to let your best friend get involved with him and taint him?" he asked, voice rising. 

Alby turned on him suddenly, "I've had enough of you, jail 'em. Two days." 

Gally gasped as Minho and Winston wrapped their arms under Gally's and drug him off, Gally yelling the entire way. Alby just turned back and shook his head, "Merciful Christ..." 

Thomas laughed briefly and Alby walked over, "Good for you guys. Finally, something REAL comes out of this damn place," he said, wandering off. 

Thomas looked down at Newt to see him already smiling up at him, "Are you okay?" Newt asked, gingerly turning towards him and touching the bruise on his cheek. 

"I'm fine," Thomas said, softly catching Newt's hand and pulling it to his mouth, kissing it softly, "That was awesome." 

Newt laughed, "Yeah it was," Newt barely got the words out before the Maze opened with it's earth shaking rumble. Thomas frowned, after being punched in the face more than a couple times, he really didn't feel like it. 

Just as he was going to begrudgingly head that way, Minho jogged to his side, "Take a day off," he said, winking back at Thomas as he disappeared. 

Thomas blushed slightly, but didn't argue. He looked around, The Gladers seemed to have returned to their lives. Thomas smirked, "So now that everyone knows," he said thoughtfully before finding a smirk and suddenly sweeping Newt off his feet, literally, pulling the boy into his arms, bridal style. 

Newt gasped and looked startled, "What're ya doin'!?" he yelled, squirming, "Put me down!" 

Thomas laughed and walked towards the Homestead, "Mm, nah. I think I'll hold you," he said, keeping him as still as possible. 

Newt gave up soon after and gave Thomas a dirty look that Thomas wiped away with a small kiss. They headed into the Homestead, finding an empty room. Alby walked by, pausing in the doorway, "Oh good God," he groaned, pulling the door shut before he went on his way. 

Newt and Thomas exchanged glances and stifled laughs before Thomas dropped Newt on the bed, crawling on top of him and kissing his nose, "We win." he said proudly. 

Newt grabbed Thomas' face and kissed him, then pulled away and smiled dreamily, "Yeah we do," he said softly with a much deeper meaning to it. 

And once again, Thomas found himself falling in love all over again. He melted into him, pressing his body and lips against Newt's. They shared a long, deep kiss before Thomas pulled away, breathless and flushed. Newt looked similar, eyes fluttering and hazed. Thomas smiled on Newt's lips, "Ya know," he started, grabbing Newt's hips, "we have some time," he said with a grin. 

Newt laughed and wrapped his arms around Thomas' shoulders as Thomas dived to Newt's neck, leaving playful kisses all over Newt's neck and chest. The only sounds that anyone who walked past heard were the sounds of them enjoying one another; physically, mentally, spiritually. 

Giggles and sighs and kisses and heavy breaths and moans- every sound they made was their own. And they were happy, locked in each other and having the time of their life.


End file.
